famouscomposersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NancyDrew4ever
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Famous Composers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Thanks! It didn't take very long to make. And I still need to make it a bit larger :/. Agent Swipe(talk) I am actually really confused about that :S They should work just fine but yet they don't. Agent Swipe(talk) http://famouscomposers.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons < Link to the emoticons ;). Oh and so you know I am going to be inactive for the next couple of days (Camping :D) So cya later! :P Agent Swipe(talk) Hey don't mention it, what else are friends for? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120224000957/famouscomposers/images/5/5e/Emo7.gif. Agent Swipe(talk) < My first test :P Agent Swipe(talk) I wouldn't mind you deleteing it if you didn't like it. :P Its yours to do what you want with ;), but of you need any help... I am always here to help you :P Agent Swipe(talk) 01:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) However you want it, I will change it to that ;) :P Agent Swipe(talk) 01:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be happy to help. :) Agent Swipe(talk) But, I am confused on what you want me to do :P Agent Swipe(talk) Hey there! Yeah I have had that glitch before :S, so how are you? Agent Swipe(talk) Woah! Happy birthday Nancy! Agent Swipe(talk) Oh, I didn't actually want to marry her, it was all a joke anyway :P Agent Swipe(talk) Might I add... a bad joke. Agent Swipe(talk) Hey guess what! My dad said we can Skype each other :) So, do you want to work out some sort of time that we should video chat? :P Agent Swipe(talk) 04:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! It's pretty aweshume that we can Skype each other! :) Aww too bad you're sick though, so do you think in a week or two or so we will Skype? I think we should schedule :P, isn't there a Skype app you can get for iPad, if so we could use that (I think) ( And I don't mean Facetime :P) but what ever is best for you :) A sonic screwdriver? :O Like a replica or something? :O That's aweshume! Nice Nancy! So is your dad going to buy a Skype camera, how long is that going to take :( :P I can wait, I suppose :P But yeah, it made my day yesterday when my dad said yes we can Skype! :P Oh and as long as it's not any spoiler related questions XD Oh and, *huggles* Agent Swipe(talk) 13:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll watch it :) Agent Swipe(talk) Hey, I know you wanted that real bad :P So happy birthday! :P (I know it's not your birthday, but here's a present!) :P Weeell, I would have a possibility of making it, although, I would probably need the right plastic transparent piece, so, I could probably buy silicone putty, form a mold with normal lipstick, buy Coronado Polyurethane Liquid Plastic (The type of plastic wouldn't matter, although it would have to be pink/red transparent, which should be easy to find), purchase a pink LED light, remove the circuit board and sound board from a Sonic Screwdriver, remove the lipstick part from a lipstick, keep the bottom plastic part, and then mash everything into it :P and replace the green/blue LED from a sonic and hook it into the pink LED, and put the hollow transparent plastic lipstick over top of it. It shouldn't cost too much, and I might be able to make you one :P Hmm. . . Considering the sound board is connected to the light effects, I don't think it would be a problem. . . :P 00:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Aww, well okay. I might make it along with the sonic cane in a few months. :P I will be sure to use new sonics. :P 17:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's just an image I made after an anime. :P For old time 'sake. :P Locking Pages Aside from wikias that do not allow any anonymous editing at all (mostly children's wikias), most other wikias do not lock all pages against new and unregistered users; they might lock a few key or frequently vandalized pages, but not all of them. If they are doing so feel free to report them to . You were actually locking all of your pages against all users except sysops which effectively restricted editing to you alone. However, you were not punished for locking the pages in the first place, but for continuing to do so after you had been asked and then told to stop repeatedly by staff. Given the language of your request to me, which strongly suggests you feel that what you did was ok "because other wikis do it" and that you still do not understand this distinction, I am not inclined to re-grant you admin rights at this time. -- Wendy (talk) 21:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry also, because you do not seem to understand what I am saying any better than you did a year ago when both Trellar and I asked you to stop protecting pages. I will say it once more but that is all. ::You were not demoted for protecting the pages in the first place, but for continuing to do so after you were told to stop. Nobody ever questioned that you made good content or wikias; you simply would not or could not stop protecting pages when we asked you to do so. ::Wikias directed towards children must have anonymous editing disabled to comply with US law. Any wikia on any topic can request to disable anonymous editing through if they wish to do so. On these wikias anybody who creates an account can still edit. No wikia is allowed to permanently sysop protect all its pages for any reason under our Terms of Use. ::The logs showed you were sysop-level protecting pages after we had asked you repeatedly to stop protecting pages at any level; it has nothing to do with any other user complaining about you. When asked to stop you continued to re-protect pages we had already unprotected so we removed your ability to do that. ::It is not just you -- we do not allow any admin to protect an entire wikia page by page in such a fashion. The only difference is that in most cases we don't actually have to demote anybody because they stop when we ask them to do so. ::The Lord of the Rings Wiki has protected maybe 20 or 25 pages out of 5000 against edits by anonymous editors and new accounts; this is a far cry from protecting the entire wikia against everyone but sysops editing. ::I'm glad to hear you are willing for other contributors to edit your pages now; when you also can understand why you were demoted, what the problem is with protecting pages that have never been vandalized, the fact that wikias are community owned, the difference between maintaining a wikia and locking it up, and what the difference is between vandalism and a good-faith edit that is wrong, then we can have a discussion about regaining user rights. Given this conversation I think that will have to remain a future discussion right now. -- Wendy (talk) 23:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC)